thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
House Yronwood
House Yronwood 'of Yronwood is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and the principle noble house of the Greenbelt. They as the Bloodroyal and Kings of the Greenbelt from their ancient seat of Yronwood at the mouth of the Stone Way, also called the Boneway. The Yronwoods are blond of hair and blue of eyes, an ancient House of First Men origins. They are the least Rhoynish of those in Dorne. At their height, the Yronwoods controlled half of Dorne. History [[Aegon's Failed Conquest|'Aegon's Failed Conquest]] After House Yronwood betrayed House Martell, Prince Martell attempted to revoke Yronwood from House Yronwood and exile them. Refusing to accept, House Yronwood gathered their banners and rebelled against what they saw as tyranny. Lord Dayne, seeking to take advantage of the chaos, declares the Kingdom of the Torrentine independent from Dorne. The Civil War ultimately ends in 13 A.A. after the death of the star-crossed lovers Quentyn Dayne and Ashara Yronwood. The Treaty of Hellholt saw the formal foundation of the Kingdom of the Greenbelt ruled by House Yronwood, the Kingdom of the Torrentine ruled by House Dayne, and the Principality of Dorne ruled by House Martell. Dorne has existed in this state, more or less, for the past 300 years. The Yronwood Kingdom clashed with both the Daynes of the Torrentine and the Martells of Sunspear for supremacy in Dorne, with control ebbing and flowing between the three. In equal parts, an ill-timed war with the Stormlands has flared up that ends in stalemates for both parties, constraining both kingdoms potential. The Kingdom fought against a coalition of House Dayne and House Martell in The War of the Spottswood. Following the Treaty of Hellholt in 13AA, House Yronwood and the Kingdom of the Greenbelt had been exonerated from Dornish Laws. Bastards were once again despised and daughters could not inherit before sons. For the first hundred years this law was followed. In 108AA Cletus II Yronwood, Bloodroyal of the Greenbelt, passed without a male heir. The next in line for the throne of Yronwood was William Yronwood, son of Cletus’ younger brother Archibald, who was off fighting a skirmish along the border of the Greenbelt against House Durrandon’s marcher forces. Jeyne Yronwood, the oldest of Cletus’ two daughters (A popular girl in the courts) seized power, declaring herself the Bloodroyal. She demaned her cousin return to Yronwood to swear fealty. After a long conflict that took up much of 108AA, William had died in battle against her loyal Lord Uller, and Yoren Yronwood took the throne after marching with his allies to Yronwood, finding its gates open and Jeyne Yronwood dead by suicide. This was the reinforcement of the end of Rhoynish Law. The Kingdom of the Greenbelt and the Principality of Dorne fought against House Dayne the War of the Torrentine against Queen Ashara I Dayne. With the aid of Cedric Dayne, King Yoren IV Yronwood pushed the Durrandon invaders out of the Greenbelt in The Storm War The Bloodroyal's Council The Whiteroyal (Hand of the King) '- The title of Whiteroyal spawns from the War of the Women, when Lord Wyl lured out Lord Uller to do battle with a white rose banner, to which King Yoren Yronwood declared Lord Wyl as "his White Royal." Yoren II Yronwood took upon a White Rose as his personal sigil alongside the standard Yronwood Sigil. The Bloodroyals right hand man had forevermore been known as "Whiteroyal" with the first Whiteroyal being Lord Wyl. A white rose pin serves as the mark of the Whiteroyal, indicating his position. '''His Archchamberlin (Master of Coin) '- The Bloodroyals Archchamberlin is the head of the vaults and finances of the Kingdom of the Greenbelt. The first Archchamberlin was Lord Andros "Gold Hand" Fowler, for his golden hand replacement. 'His Master of Whispers '- The Bloodroyals Master of Whispers is the chief spymaster of the realm, weaving his webs within the Greenbelt and outside in foreign kingdoms, always looking to keep the Bloodroyal informed. The first Master of Whispers was Lord Morrigen Uller. 'His Justiciar (Master of Laws) '- The Bloodroyals Justiciar is the chief executor of the Bloodroyals decrees. He ensures the laws are being enforced, and oft times helps propose new ones. The first Justiciar was Ser Andrew Lake. 'His High Admiral (Master of Ship) '- The Bloodroyals High Admiral is the highest admiral within the Greenbelt, keeping over the ports and navies of the Bloodroyal. The first High Admiral was Theodore Lake, the Sea Slug and brother to Ser Andrew. 'His Lord-Marshal '- The Bloodroyals Lord-Marshal is the highest general in the Greenbelt, just before the Bloodroyal himself. The first Lord Marshal was Lord Cletus Ladybright, who served as King Yronwoods right hand man. The Bloodroyal's Guard, known as the Bloodguard. Ser Theodore "the Brave" Wyl, Lord Commander of the Bloodguard Ser Ulrick Lamb Ser Lewyn Uller Ser Domeric Fowler Ser Lucas "the Fist" Manwoody Ser Cleon Yronwood Ser Myles Lake Recent History Songs of the Greenbelt The Tragedy of Quentyn Dayne and Ashara Greenbelt, shortened to The Tragedy On that star-bright eve of battle Sand turned to rusty mud Two lovers met beneath the moon And together spilled their blood Daughter of the bones below Son of stars above Their romance wrote a tragedy Sealed with forbidden love The sun dawned bloody red that morn The world awash in red When kings of broken Dorne rode out To find their children dead “This is the end,” High King Dayne spoke “Our feud has killed my son Sinless blood here has been spilled Let the fighting now be done” A tale of tragedy, it is A tale of loss and love How children pay their parents’ dues How peace is bought by blood Singers oft change the lyrics, claiming the lovers ran away to Essos and gave birth to beautiful children, bearing the blood of House Dayne and House Yronwood, who will one day return and unify the Kingdoms. Jeyne's Folly Old king Cletus died asleep His seat his daughter kept The men would never see a queen As they fought, the women wept Failure meant a deadly cost The Queen could not accept Keeps and men and love were lost At their feet, the women wept The queen opened her wrists to the bone She closed her eyes and slept Never again to sit the throne As they died, the women wept Ballad of the Vulture King ‘Twas the Vulture circling in the sky That cast a shadow down That blotted out the lives below The dead fell all around The Vulture’s shadow men did spy The whispers they began “Yronwood is guilty!” rose the cry “His menace plagues our land!” To hunt the Vulture men did march But little did they find Only petty bandit men With no great force behind final verse, originally meant to conclude the song: With bows, they shot the Vulture down And plucked his feathers clean And cooked him for the wedding feast Of Yronwood’s king and queen verse currently popular, writing date unknown: As slowly peace begins to fray The Vulture circles still Until that coming fateful day When he will eat his fill Kings * Archibald I Yronwood - ruled from 0AA to 7AA * Yorick I Yronwood - ruled from 7AA to 28AA * Edgar I Yronwood - ruled from 28AA to 51AA * Cletus I Yronwood - ruled from 51AA to 57AA * Yoren I Yronwood - ruled from 57AA to 89AA * Cletus II Yronwood - ruled rom 89AA to 108AA * Yoren II Yronwood - ruled from 108AA to 127AA * William I Yronwood - ruled from 127AA to 150AA * Cletus III Yronwood - ruled from 150AA to 167AA * Archibald II Yronwood - ruled from 167AA to 184AA * Cletus IV Yronwood - ruled from 184AA to 200AA * Yoren III Yronwood - ruled from 200AA to 232AA * Edgar II Yronwood - ruled from 232AA to 256AA * Archibald III Yronwood - ruled from 256AA to 274AA * Yoren IV Yronwood - ruled from 274AA to 299AA * Yorick II Yronwood - ruling from 299 AA to current Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=1vrgudxvkj&f=181125242106979783 '''Yoren IV Yronwood b. 254 d.299AA * Arianne Fowler, his wife ** King Yorick II Yronwood, the Bloodroyal b. 273 *** Meredyth Wyl, his wife **** Prince William Yronwood, heir apparent **** Prince Arthur Yronwood **** Prince Ryon Yronwood **** Prince Ormond Yronwood ** Prince Anders Yronwood, the Red Sword of the Bloodroyal b. 275 *** Alysanne Uller, his wife **** Prince Davos Yronwood **** Princess Tyene Yronwood **** Princess Alys Yronwood **** Prince Olyvar Yronwood ** Prince [Cletus Yronwood], killed in the Boneway against House Durrandon *** Lythene Tyrell, his wife **** Prince Yronwood, died of sickness in infancy **** Princess Jennelyn Yronwood ** Princess Gwyneth Yronwood ** Princess Ysilla Yronwood Davos Yronwood, his eldest brother * His wife, Delone Manwoody ** Prince Cedric Yronwood *** Alys Uller **** Prince Yronwood **** Princess Jocelyn Yronwood ** Prince Edric Yronwood *** His bastard, Clayton Bone ** Princess Deria Yronwood Edgar Yronwood * Clarissa Lake ** Meria Yronwood, twins with Jeyne Yronwood *** Bone d.298AA *** Bone, d.298AA ** Jeyne Yronwood, twins with Meria Yronwood. A fire accident at a young age left her scarred Cleon Yronwood * Alayne Ladybright, his wife ** Princess Melissa Yronwood ** Princess Ynys Yronwood ** Prince Archibald Yronwood ** Ysilla Bone, his bastard daughter Princess Ysilla Uller, nee Yronwood * her husband, Lord Uller Princess Sylva Lake, nee Yronwood * her husband, Lord Lake Princess Teora Yronwood, called the Lone One - Princess Teora has been consigned to the Bloody Tower within Yronwood Keep Category:Kingdom of the Greenbelt Category:Dorne Category:House Yronwood Category:House